


Biting Down

by rei_c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Double Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: In the end he goes to Morgan, just like she said he would.





	Biting Down

In the end he goes to Morgan, just like she said he would. 

He walks into her court naked apart from the blood of those who tried to stop him. He warned them, begged them, pleaded with them to let him go. He told them what he'd do and they hadn't listened and he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. He killed them anyway -- just like she said he would.

She sits there, on her throne; he falls at her feet but meets her eyes, assumes the position of the supplicant but holds himself as her equal.

Morgan has no equals. She finds his pride amusing. She always has.

_Are they alive, little one, or did you eat them?_

He bares his teeth at her, shows her the muscle and sinew caught between each tooth, lets the light catch the incarnadine glimmer of his gums, the bone-ivory glint of his teeth.

Morgan laughs, leans forward to run fingers through his hair. He purrs under her touch. _And what did you think of them, little one? What did you think of your pack?_

 _You were right_ , he says. _Just like always._

 _Welcome home_ , she says. _I've been waiting for you._


End file.
